


Always Been My Hero

by martianwahtney



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, HINT HINT it's bc he was that young boy in im2, Peter Parker loves his dad/mentor Tony Stark, Peter talks about why he became a hero, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, mentions of Iron Man 2, yes it's been confirmed and I'm livin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Rhodes wants to know why Peter became a hero, he was not expecting the origin story to go back to the Stark Expo





	Always Been My Hero

Tony was in the kitchen making his fifth cup of coffee when he heard Rhodey talk from somewhere in the adjacent dining room.  
  
“So what made you want to become a superhero?”  
  
“Do you remember Stark Expo?” Peter responded.  
  
Tony froze. From somewhere in the other room, Rhodey snorted.  
  
“Of course I remember Stark Expo. Hammer tried to turn my suit into one of his little toys!” Rhodey said.  
  
“I was there,”  
  
“You were?”  
  
“I was wearing this… Iron Man mask, and this fake little gauntlet on my hand and one of those HammerTech… things… landed in front of me. I raised the gauntlet to try and scare him off… didn’t really work. The thing didn’t seem to care that I was way too short and armorless to be the real Iron Man. Then Mr. Stark, he landed behind me and he took out the HammerTech thing with one blast of his repulsor. Then he took off again,”  
  
Tony remembered that. He remembered that little boy, no older than 8, standing in front of the metal monstrosities with a fake gauntlet strapped to his hand, showing no fear.  
  
“He didn’t tell me to stop being the hero… he didn’t admonish me for acting like an idiot… I wanted to be like him,” Peter said.  
  
“He wants me to be better than him. But he’s Iron Man! He’s _Tony Stark_!” Peter enthused.  
  
“He’s always been my hero,”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr  
> here  
> prompts are open


End file.
